Don't Let Me Get ME
by Crystal Lynx
Summary: I wrote this story to try to get a message across. But basically itz about Heero, being the quiet person that he is, trying to communicate with Duo (his koibito) through a more unusual way. Theres more to this story than meets the eye so read carefully
1. Default Chapter

A/N: this is kinda special a lil, if u dun already know ehy and r readin it e-mail me at kawakunai@aol.com k?? oh yes, and sorry if they are ooc, I needed to manipulate people a little to suite my purposes. Disclaimer: I dun own anything in here except the idea for the fanfic... GundamWing and all anime (other than DBNZ) and all music do not belong to me. 

* * *

~Beep~ I leave messages never. Ha HA HA. I had sugar. All your base are belong to us. Ha Ha. Lucas! yum. ha. Mr. Popo is haha fun. Okay byebye. 

~Beep~ 

Wufei banged his head on the wall. 

"How did SHE get THIS number!" 

Duo, Quatre, anmd Heero entered the room. And immediatly began to laugh... well, Duo laughed, Quatre kinda smiled a little but hid it behing his hand, and Heero just smirked. WuFei was confused.

"Hey WuFei" Duo called " I like the new look".

WuFei ran into his room and looked in the mirror. His eyes widened as he stopped himself from yelling. His hair and forehead were blue. How could this have happened. He put his arm up to touch his hair and froze. It was blue too. Just then Trowa stuck his head into the room.

"Just a warning. I painted the Blue Room, the Green Room, and Duo's room". 

WuFei go the little "popping a vein thingy" but then calmed down, and calmly got a towel, and calmly went to his bathroom, and calmly took a shower while calmly almost removeing his skin by scrubbing.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the ranch~* (a/n: cliché I know but I couldn't help it! I"m in math and bored!) 

* * *

Heero and Duo were watching TV together in the Magenta Room. Heero was in the reclining chair and Duo was in his lap. Duo leaned back on Heero lightly. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo and held him tight. Duo very slowly moved his hands down to Heero's lap and--> grabbed the remote control and changed the TV to CartoonNetwork. (a/n: hentai!!! I caught you !!)

"Duo!" Heero was getting mad. Not because Duo had changed the channel, but it made him feel like crap whenever Duo would do things like this. He felt like Duo didn't even care about him. 

"What is it Love?" Duo questioned. He sometimes wondered what Heero was feeling. He normally didn't like to force people to tell him what was wrong, but he loved Heero and Heero didn't like to talk much so... he had to. 

"ert... I was watching that." Heero replied and quickly left the room and headed for his own room. He felt a cool wave course through him as he began to feel depressed. Heero, as had become well known to them all, was not a verbal type of person. He preffered to communicate through music. He would often play songs on his stereo that told how he felt inside, or he would write a poem or a short story. But those he never shared with the others. Only once had he shared a poem with them. It was about an angel. But that didn't matter. Heero shook his head as he played Boxcar Racer. No on eunderstood him when he tried to communicate this way. It was too subtle to be picked up unless you looked for it. And everyone assumed he was fine... so no one looked for it. 

_ "sometimes I wish I was smart _

I wish they made cures for 

how people are..." 

cures. Maybe they could cure his silence. He knew why he was quiet. He'd had a hard life. Trained as a fighter from the beginning, he'd lived rough. All types of abuse poured down on him. 

_ " cuz I feel so mad _

I feel so angry 

I feel so callous 

so lost, confused..." 


	2. I'm a Hazard to Myself

  
A/N: Chapter 2 is up now... as is obvious. But I have a list of characters, and if you want the list just e-mail me okay?   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs I use in here, I don't own any anime series 'cept for 1/2 of DBNZ. So DEAL WIT IT!   
  
  


Duo rolled out of bed and opened a window. Trowa had just painted his room so it smelled like... well, paint. He pulled back the think, midnight blue curtains and gazed out the window. Day was just breaking but thats not why he was looking out; Heero and Trowa were already outside in the yard meditating under a weeping willow tree. Questions roamed in Duo's mind, but he shook them off as he opened the window and left to get dressed.   
  


Heero finished hi sbacon and got up to leave. He'd given his cereal and eggs to Duo because Duo liked those. He hated them. With a passion. He firmly believed that all aggs and cereal should die and rot in hell. Of course that would first require them to have been alive but... Heero wasn't to technical about this part. As he passed Duo's room on the way to his own he noticed that his room was a mess. Taking this as normal Duo behavior, he kept going. But when he passed Trowa's room and found it also a mess he got a little suspicious. Wufei ran out into the hallway from Heero's room yelling about this girl and how she kept calling and wouldn't leave him alone, and then switched to yelling about cheese, chocolate, and devils' food cake, and Lucas, can't for get Lucas (a/n: for those unknowing ppl, Lucas is a cooking seasoning that the icecream man sells us kids in south-cali and in LV too, itz real gud). Heero sighed and dragged Wufei down the hall and locked him in his room. He went into his own room and put on some music as he began to clean it up.   


I am just a worthless liar 

I am just an imbecile 

I will only complicate you   
  


There was that music again. Quatre started to wonder if there was a reason Heero played so much music. He looked over at Duo who was still eating and hadn't really noticed anything else. the Quatre got the idea that something was wrong.   


I will find a center in you 

I will chew it up and leave 

* * *

  
  


The smell had finally cleared out of Duo's room so Trowa had decided to paint Heero's and his own rooms a nice shade of green. But the green paint smell was mroe pugnant than Duo's dark blue paint had been, so the guys had to sleep somewhere else for a few days. Heero had choosen to move in with WuFei and Trowa had just taken an empty room. Hilde had also come to stay for awhile and was with Duo in his room. When Wufei had first seen Heero's diverse collectio nof CDs he'd been a little taken aback, but once Heero played his favourite song, he was fine. WuFei's favourite song changed a lot, usuaually it was whatever song Catherine had recommended to him to download. Right now it was Californication.   
  


I know this is an abrupt ending... yet agian but itz not dun and I'm putting it up ASAP so ppl can read it even tho there's not actually a point cuz no1 reads anything except PansBadDay, or DBNZ sumtimes. 


End file.
